A multicast service broadcasts content to user devices of subscribers of the multicast service. Any type of information may be multicast, for example, soccer match clips, news, or stock quotes. Architecture for delivering multicast services has been proposed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a collaboration between standards bodies for the Global System for Mobile communications/General Packet Radio Service (GSM/GPRS) and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) wireless technologies. The proposed architecture, however, is complex and may not be easily implemented. It is generally desirable to have an architecture that may be easily implemented.